choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (The Royal Romance)
Your Character in The Royal Romance is the main protagonist of The Royal Romance series. Although her default name is "Riley Brooks", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Before you compete for the affection of King "Liam", it's revealed that she first started off as a waitress in New York. While working at a bar, she served Liam and his friends' table. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. Personality Throughout the story, your character is shown largely as an American stereotype in contrast to the noble ladies of the Cordonian court. While some nobles, like Olivia and Madeleine, are hardened from years at court and others, like Hana and Kiara, are endlessly refined, Your Character is simple, direct, and at times overly scrappy and determined. Your Character’s impression on the court depends somewhat on your choices, but on a larger scale the plot will remain fixed no matter what you choose (love interests aside). Chapters Category:The Royal Romance The Royal Romance, Book 1 * Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time * Chapter 2: Welcome to Cordonia * Chapter 3: Reunited * Chapter 4: Save the Last Dance * Chapter 5: Off to the Races * Chapter 6: Queen of Hearts * Chapter 7: Fire and Ice * Chapter 8: A Waltz to Remember * Chapter 9: Race to the Finish * Chapter 10: Beach Party * Chapter 11: The Apple of His Eye * Chapter 12: As Sweet as Apple Pie * Chapter 13: Hunting for Love * Chapter 14: Fair Game * Chapter 15: The Brothers Beaumont * Chapter 16: The Beaumont Bash * Chapter 17: Lady in Waiting * Chapter 18: To Be a Princess * Chapter 19: Long Live the King The Royal Romance, Book 2 * Chapter 1: Homecoming * Chapter 2: Reunion * Chapter 3: Return to Applewood * Chapter 4: Flirting with Disaster * Chapter 5: International Impressions * Chapter 6: Italian Nights * Chapter 7: Girl's Night Out * Chapter 8: City of Lights * Chapter 9: Brotherhood of Man * Chapter 10: Tea Time in Paris * Chapter 11: A Night at the Opera * Chapter 12: Family Ties * Chapter 13: The Art of Drinking Tea * Chapter 14: Back to the Big Apple * Chapter 15: Lost in Los Angeles * Chapter 16: A Monumental Night * Chapter 17: Cordonia Bound * Chapter 18: Noble at Heart * Chapter 19: Ascension The Royal Romance, Book 3 * Chapter 1: Twilight Hour * Chapter 2: Crown and Country * Chapter 3: Allies Among Enemies * Chapter 4: Any Port in a Storm * Chapter 5: The Sport of Kings * Chapter 6: Ember of Hope * Chapter 7: Haute Culture * Chapter 8: Artistic License * Chapter 9: Pomp and Circumstance * Chapter 10: A Matter of Honor * Chapter 11: Cold Fire * Chapter 12: Secrets In The Snow * Chapter 13: Caught * Chapter 14: Welcome, One and All * Chapter 15: Light the Night * Chapter 16: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 17: Save the Date * Chapter 18: Bride to Be * Chapter 19: You Are Cordially Invited * Chapter 20: A Warm Reception * Chapter 21: Taken * Chapter 22: Happily Ever After Relationships Prince "Liam" ''Liam'' is one of your love interests. You first met while working as a waitress in a bar in New York. He often confides in you and gives you several attempts to spend some alone time together before the Coronation. He proposes to you in Book 2, Chapter 16 and you have the choice to reject or accept the proposal. Drake Drake is another potential love interest for you. At first, he acts cold due to his belief that you are taking away his friend Liam from him, but will warm up to you afterwards. If you declared your love for Drake in Book 2, he will propose to you in Book 3, Chapter 1. Hana Hana is first encountered in the boutique, where she compliments your looks. She is one of your potential love interests. If you rejected the Prince's proposal and declared your love to Hana, she will propose to you at the night before the Homecoming Ball in Book 2, Chapter 18. If you picked her at the end of Book 2, in Book 3, Chapter 1 she will give you the ring when the two of you have some time alone. Maxwell Maxwell is one of Liam's friends. He flies you to Cordonia and sponsors you to fight for the title of "Princess" and later on for the title of "Queen" for House Beaumont. In Book 2, he becomes another potential love interest of yours. If you picked him after turning down Liam, he will propose to your character while taking a walk in the woods in Book 3, Chapter 1. Olivia Olivia is initially your arch-nemesis. In your first meeting, she gives you false advice in an attempt to disgrace you before the court. During Book 2, she seeks you out and allies with you to discover who was behind the plot to discredit both of you. She eventually comes to respect and even reluctantly befriend you. Madeleine Madeleine is another one of your rivals. At the end of Book 1, she becomes engaged to "Liam", who convinces her to let you stay at court. She offers to "share" him with you, as she only wants to be Queen and does not love him. She is hostile to you personally, but does defend you from the press's unfair treatment. In Book 3, she becomes your Press Secretary, and it is up to you if you want to treat her well or not. Constantine It is revealed in Book 2 that he was responsible for the scandal that initially tarnished Your Character's reputation. It is up to the player whether to be cordial or cold towards him. In Book 3, Chapter 10, he apologizes for his actions against you, and gifts Your Character with the Cordonian crest to show that you'll always belong in Cordonia. You can choose whether or not you accept it and his apology. Character Customization Face and Hair TRR Face.png|Face choices TRR Book 1 Hair.png|Hair styles in Book 1 TRR Book 2 Hair.png|Hair styles in Book 2 TRR Book 3 Hair.jpg|New hair styles in Book 3 Outfit Choices in Book 1 TRR Ball.png|Ball TRR Waitress.png|Waitress uniform TRR First outing.png|First outing with the Prince TRR Masquerade Ball.png|Masquerade ball TRR Derby.png|Derby TRR Skiing.png|Skiing at Lythikos TRR Winter Ball.png|Winter ball at Lythikos TRR Sailing.png|Sailing at the Regatta TRR Beach Party.png|Beach party TRR Apple Festival.png|Apple Blossom Festival TRR Apple Festival 2.png|Apple Blossom Festival, Day 2 TRR Royal Hunt.png|Royal Hunt TRR Country.png|Country party TRR Lingerie.png|Lingerie TRR Beaumont.png|Beaumont party TRR Coronation Ball.png|Coronation ball Outfit Choices in Book 2 TRR initial outfits.jpg|Initial outfits TRR Entrance.png|Reintroduction to Court TRR Engagement.png|Engagement party TRR Barn Raising.png|Barn raising TRR Picnic.png|Send-off picnic TRR Italian Dinner.jpg|Italian Dinner Party TRR Bachelorette.png|Bachelorette party TRR Paris Fashion Show.png|Parisian fashion show TRR Bachelor party.png|Bachelor party TRR Tea Party.png|Tea party with Queen Mother TRR Shanghai Tour.jpg|Shanghai Tour TRR Tea Ceremony.jpg|Tea Ceremony TRR U.N. Party.jpg|U.N. Party TRR LAX Disguise.jpg|Finding Tariq TRR The Prince's Proposal.jpg|The Prince's Proposal TRR Returning to Cordonia.jpg|Returning to Cordonia TRR Homecoming Ball.jpg|Homecoming Ball Outfit Choices in Book 3 TRR Simple Black Dress.png|Little Black Dress AlternateMCinLBD.png|Alternate MC in LBD AlternateMCinCasualOutfit.png|Alternate MC in Casual Outfit TRR Lady of the House dress.png|Lady of the House AlternateMCinLadyoftheHouseDress.png|Alternate MC in Lady of the House Outfit TRR Pink Lingerie.png|Pink Lingerie AlternateMCinlingerie.png|Alternate MC in Pink Lingerie TRR Five Kingdoms Festival.jpg|Five Kingdoms Festival AlternateMCinFiveKingdomsFestivalsOutfit.png|Alternate MC in Five Kingdoms Festival Outfit TRR Engagement Photo Shoot Dresses.jpg|Engagement Photo Shoot: for Liam (white dress), for Drake (purple dress), for Hana (navy blue dress), & for Maxwell (blue dress) TRR Fydelia unity tour.jpg|Fydelia Unity Tour AlternateMCinFydeliaUnityTourOutfit.png|Alternate MC in Oufit for Fydelia Unity Tour TRR Portavira Unity Tour.jpg|Portavira Unity Tour AlternateMCinoutfitforPortaviraOutfit.png|Alternate MC in Portavira Unity Tour Outfit TRR Portavira Polo Match.jpg|Portavira Polo Match TRR Applewood Orchard.jpg|Applewood Orchard AlternateMCinApplewoodOrchardoutfit.png|Alternate MC in Outfit for Applewood Orchard TRR Meeting Kiara's Parents.jpg|Castelsarreillan Unity Tour TRR Gallery Exhibition.png|Gallery Exhibition TRRMCSquidCostume.png|Costume Gala TRR Lythikos Unity Tour.jpg|Lythikos Unity Tour TRR Winter Festival.jpg|Winter Festival TRR Phoenix Dress.jpg|Phoenix Dress AlternateMCinPhoenixDress.png|Alternate MC in Phoenix Dress TRR Phoenix Dress w Hat.jpg|Phoenix Dress w/ Hat TRR Lantern Festival.jpg|Lantern Festival TRR MC Bachelorette Party.jpg|Your Character's Bachelorette Party TRR Wedding Planning.jpg|Wedding Planning BridetobeDress.png|Alternate Look for Wedding Planning Dress TRR The Wedding.jpg|Wedding Dresses TRRMCinFairyTaleRomanceWeddingDress.png|Alternate MC in Fairy Tale Romance Wedding Dress TRR Wedding Reception.jpg|Wedding Reception AlternateMCinWeddingReceptionOutfit.png|Alternate MC in Wedding Reception Outfit TRR Royal Service Award Ceremony.jpg|Royal Ceremony TRR Queen's Tiaras.jpg|Queen's Tiaras Miscellaneous TRRLetterToMC.png Engagement Photo with Liam.jpg|Liam's and MC's Engagement Photo DrakeandTRRMCEngagementPhoto.jpg|Drake & MC's Engagement Photo HannaandTRRMCEngagementPhoto.jpg|Hana & MC's Engagement Photo MaxwellandTRRMCEngagementPhoto.png|Maxwell & MC's Engagement Photo Cordonian Crest.png|Cordonian Crest as a gift to MC Hana'sSomethingblueforMC.png|Hana's Something blue wedding gift to MC Maxwell'sSomethingold.png|Maxwell's Something Old wedding gift to MC Liam'sSomethingNew.png|Liam's Something New wedding gift to MC Drake'sSomethingborrowedtoMC.png| Drakes Something Borrowed gift to MC TRR Book 3 MC and King Liam Wedding.jpg|MC and King Liam's Wedding AsianLiamandFemaleMC.jpeg|MC and Alternate King Liam Look TRR Book 3 MC and Drake Wedding.jpg|MC and Drake's Wedding TRR Book 3 MC and Hana Wedding.jpg|MC and Hana's Wedding TRR Book 3 MC and Maxwell Wedding.jpg|MC and Maxwell's Wedding AlternateTRRMCandMaxwellWeddingPicture.png|Alternate MC and Maxwell's Wedding HappilyEverafterTRRBK3Carriage.jpg|Carriage Ride into the sunset Chapter 22 Trivia * She is shown on the cover of The Royal Romance, Book 1, The Royal Romance, Book 2, and The Royal Romance, Book 3. * The main character is one of four characters in the game whose full name (as in their first and last names) is customisable. The other three are the [[Your Character (High School Story)|MC from High School Story]], the [[Your Character (Desire & Decorum)|MC from Desire and Decorum]] and the [[Your Character (The Freshman)|MC from The Freshman and its sequels]]. * Your Character graduated college, as in Book 1, Chapter 1, she mentions her college roommate from senior year. * In Chapter 16 of The Royal Romance, Book 2, Your Character is given the title of Duchess even if you reject the Prince's proposal. * Coincidentally, now that Your Character has become a Duchess, she is of the same rank as Bertrand, Olivia, and Adelaide, but of higher social ranking than Madeleine. * The default name of your Duchess title is Valtoria but you can pick the name of your Duchess title. * In Chapter 16 of Book 3, Your Character has an opportunity to get closure with any one of the four love interests that aren't her fiancé and who you flirted with or pursued. For example, if you flirted with Drake before choosing Liam, you will get only one option for closure (for Drake); Hana and Maxwell will not appear as choices for closure. ** You are presented an opportunity to have one last fling at your Bachelorette Party with any of the potential love interests in Las Vegas before getting married to whomever your main love interest is. * In Book 3, Chapter 18, Hana's something blue wedding gift to you is a pair of blue heels that are inspired by [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Cinderella_(character) Cinderella]. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Royalty Category:World Leaders Category:Nobility